The Fighter
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: WARNING: SPOILER NOTICE FOR END OF SEASON I absolutely HATED what happened to John. But that's why we have fan fiction . . . so we can set it right.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

He couldn't help but laugh.

"You're the only one of your kind who can kill, John. You're the only one who can kill." The Founder's voice held a tinge of regret. "But since you're so keen on mankind perhaps you'd like to join them." His voice turned threatening.

John couldn't stop his eyes from going to a setup he recognized only too well from his time at Ultra.

He grabbed John's legs squeezing painfully, harshly demanding, "Where is he?"

John stared defiantly at him and then kicked as hard as he could.

The Founder moved back out of range, breathing heavy, saying, "You leave me no choice. Hit him."

The bespectacled medical assistant moved the cart forward, grabbing a syringe. John watched him come, futilely fighting the restraints.

The man grabbed his head turning it to the side, exposing his neck. A brutal thrust, a push and a unit was injected.

John's eyes fluttered as the yellow liquid coursed through his blood. Uncontrollable tremors, turning into seizures, racked his body. He screamed from the burning pain. Things flew around the room as John fought the serum.

The Founder was buffeted, but stood his ground watching curiously. _He has no special powers. How is he fighting this?_

As things settled down, he could tell John was not human yet.

"Again," he ordered.

The lab coated man eyed with trepidation the items flying around the room and then repeated the procedure. Now lights flickered, lamps, tables and supplies flew. John screamed, but still his power raged.

The Founder watched mystified. _Impossible! This bastard, and he probably literally is a bastard, has never had any great powers. How is he fighting this? I've seen infinitely stronger TPs go after the first shot._

"Again," he calmly demanded.

The human, nervous but afraid to disobey the Founder, once again obeyed. The screams tore John's throat raw. This time the lights burnt out, and the two humans in the room hit the grey walls, their necks breaking. Everything in the room except the chair and the Founder was destroyed. He stood his ground and eventually John drifted into unconsciousness, sliding down in the chair.

He walked over, placing a hand on John's sweaty head, searching. "They all go eventually." He spoke to the empty room. He undid the restraining straps before he left. No need for them now.

He paused, turning back, just before he left, once again wondering. _What made him so resistant? Shame he stole TIM when he left. It would have been worth my while to check deeper into his genetic makeup._

The man shrugged. _Too late now._

He gave John time to recover and then walked in with two guards. John was sprawled on the floor face down. He must have tried to get out of the chair but collapsed. _I'll say this for him. He's a fighter._

A wave of one hand and the Founder turned him over.

He knelt down, resting one hand on John's chest.

The battered young man groaned and mumbled, "If you're gonna have me killed then just do it already."

The Founder shifted his hand to John's shoulder giving him a falsely reassuring shake. "Oh no, John. Why would I want to do that? I've got a job for you. You're going to deliver a message for me."

John's eyes slid away losing focus.

The Founder stood up, signaling the two guards to get the semiconscious now human John on his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the deserters from the lair teleported in, supporting a semiconscious, bruised, and battered John in his arms. Startled exclamations rang out in the common area. Roger leapt forward to grab John as he slumped towards the floor, and the guy teleported out. Roger eased him down while everyone gathered around.

Cara ran in from TIM's area. _John! John!_

John's eyes were barely open, but he searched the crowd looking for her. Roger put a hand on his forehead while Cara asked, "What's wrong with him? I can't reach him!"

"He's human," Roger said rubbing his forehead.

"NO!" Stephen yelled, punching his fist into a wall. "We left him there. Oh my God, we left him for the Founder."

Charlotte, standing on the edge of the group screamed with rage, causing everyone to fold over in pain. John passed out.

She stopped only when Jedikiah approached her, hands pressed tightly to the sides of his head, yelling, "You're hurting John."

She quickly got control of her anger, breaking into sobs. "It's not fair. It's not fair."

Jedikiah kept his head, kneeling next to John and shaking him.

"Easy." Roger's protest was ignored by his brother.

"Why did the Founder send you back?" Jedikiah knew there had to be a reason why John was left alive.

John had trouble focusing, but he gave them the Founder's message. Expressions ranged from stunned to stricken. Jedikiah took it in stride. "Pick him up and take him to his room."

He looked around. "Marla—get your supplies." He pointed at a stunned Irene. "Brainiac with the glasses, get a needle and some blood tubes."

People jumped when he used that tone of voice. Stephen pushed his father aside and stooped to grab John under the armpits. A horrified Cara, staring down at John's bloody cut face, stood frozen blocking the most direct path to his room. Stephen demanded, "Either help me or get out of the way."

Startled out of her reverie, she grabbed John's legs and between them they carried him to his room. Jedikiah threw the bed covers aside and they gently placed him on it.

"Boots and jacket and outer shirt off. Get his belt, too." Jedikiah issued orders like a drill sergeant. "Marla, clean up the cuts and bruises on his face and hands. Check his ribs for fractures. He wouldn't have been captured without a fight."

The crowd had followed them in. He turned, pointing an arm at the door and demanded, "Everyone who doesn't have a job—Out." Such was his authority that the room emptied except for Roger leaning in the door frame, and Charlotte tucked in a corner of the room. Jedikiah turned to order her out, but changed his mind at the sight of her woebegone face.

Cara stroked the hair back from his forehead while Marla dabbed at the cuts on his face.

He smiled wanly at Cara. "So much for my sharing things with you."

"Oh, John," was all she could manage to say, tears dripping down her cheeks.

Jedikiah stood over him. "How many shots did they give you?"

"Two . . . no, three . . . yeah, three. Hurt. Hurt so bad." John's lids fluttered.

"That's impossible!" "No one needs more than one shot." "How can that be?" "He must be mistaken."

"Quiet!" Jedikiah's voice rose over the babble in the room.

Everyone stilled while Marla pulled his thin jersey shirt up to check his ribs. He groaned as she gently pressed. "Bruised, but no breaks."

Irene came in with a blood vial, tourniquet, and needle setup.

"Push up his sleeve," Jedikiah ordered.

When John saw the needle he panicked and tried to sit up. Stephen pressed down on his shoulders while Cara murmured, "Don't fight, John. You're safe."

He flailed, eyes wild, incoherent, lost back in the nightmare at Ultra. Jedikiah impatiently pushed Cara aside and turned John's head so he was staring into his eyes. "Look at me, John. It's okay. I'm telling you it's okay."

John struggled for a moment longer before the words penetrated his consciousness. "Jed?"

"Yeah, it's me. We're just gonna draw some blood." He nodded at Marla to go ahead. She quickly pushed his sleeve up over his elbow joint and tied the tourniquet. John's breathing quickened, but Jedikiah held his gaze. "Look at me. Just look at me."

"Please. No more," John pleaded.

Marla hesitated.

"Do it," Jedikiah demanded.

She swabbed his skin with alcohol before pushing in the needle and drawing a tube of blood.

Irene grabbed it and looked to Jedikiah, who was still holding John's eyes. He must have sensed her stare because, without removing his gaze from John, he ordered, "Use the equipment I brought with me. Check out his DNA."

He released John's head and tucked the covers over him, leaving his arms resting on top, while the others stood an uneasy vigil around him, not knowing what to say or do.

Charlotte crept slowly over, weaving her way through the adults. She gently held one of John's bruised hands in hers, careful not to touch the skinned knuckles. When he recognized her, he attempted a smile. "Hey, Charlie."

She tried to hold back the tears while she searched for something to say. "I can tell from your hands you put up a fight."

"I did. Too many of them."

A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "It shouldn't have been you."

Those words bothered a lot of the people in the room. Stephen grimaced and turned away, raising his eyes to the ceiling, hands pressed to his forehead, condemning himself for leaving John. Roger left his post at the door, walking over to lay a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Better than them capturing Roger," John spoke quietly.

"_I begged him not to do it."_ Roger sent to Stephen.

Stephen's thoughts were bitter. _"But he's always been the sacrificial lamb. You two raised him for that, didn't you?"_

Roger's head snapped back, stung by Stephen's words. _"I'm not proud of what we did, but we . . "_

"_Yeah, I get it. I understand. But it's time I stepped up and did my share."_

"_Don't do anything stupid,"_ Roger cautioned.

"_Like sacrifice myself the way John did?"_ Stephen shook off his hand, pacing to work off his frustration and sense of helplessness.

Cara, picking up their thoughts, joined the conversation. _"Don't do anything rash. I couldn't bear for something to happen to you."_

"_Why? Because John's not a TP anymore, so I'm your backup boyfriend?"_

Roger looked between them and then quietly left the room.

"_That's not fair."_ Cara, lips trembling, made no effort to hide her hurt.

"_So, tell me what is fair?"_ Stephen asked. _"Cause I sure can't figure it out."_

"_I love John, TP or human. It won't be me that's the problem. He'll be the one having a tough time."_ Cara angrily flung back at him.

Charlotte joined in. _"How can you talk like that in fro . . ."_ She trailed off as the realization hit her that he would never hear them again.

John looked from her face to Stephen's and Cara's angry faces and tried to sit up. "Listen—."

Jedikiah pushed him down, cutting off whatever he was trying to say. "Everyone out. He needs to sleep."

He stared down the various mutinous faces until they all eventually left.

"Who made you the boss?" John asked, trying for a little humor.

"You really did it to yourself this time, kid," Jedikiah said, standing over him, hands in his pockets.

John shrugged and then grimaced as the movement hurt him. "Someone had to do it." He gingerly tried to shift position. "I knew it hurt, but never realized how much. I'd rather have a truck run over me."

"Well, you're not in for an easy time of it," Jedikiah warned.

John looked puzzled. "I thought you got through it and then that's that. You're human."

Jedikiah pursed his lips. "I don't think it's gonna work that way for you. Sleep now."

John's lids slowly closed. Jedikiah waited until he was sure he was asleep and then fetched his laptop. He connected to the wireless network and introduced TIM to ALICE. "I want you two to work together."

TIM sniffed. "Are you sure this is wise, Doctor Price? She is Ultra after all."

"Now TIM, don't be jealous. I raised her just like I raised you." Jedikiah attempted to appease his first computer

"There is a difference between us, Luv. I'm so much more sophisticated." ALICE's vocal program definitely had an edge to it.

"Enough you two." Jedikiah intervened before they really got into it. "I love both of you. I want you to collaborate on John's blood work. The brainy girl is going to upload information. Work on his DNA. TIM pull the details from project e46i2ZZJ password hei$$pecial and share it with ALICE."

"Yes sir, if you insist. By the way, Doctor Price, her name is Irene." TIM always tried to be helpful.

"Whatever." Jedikiah waved it away as unimportant. "Brainy girl works."

Two hours later Irene popped her head in the door. "Doctor Price. You have to come see this."


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick check to make sure John was sleeping, he followed her. Catching sight of Charlotte hovering just outside the door, he asked, "Would you stay with John for a moment? If he wakes up just reassure him everything is okay, and he's not at Ultra."

Charlotte's eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly, rushing into the room to sit next to John. Jedikiah followed Irene into TIM's room where she had set up his equipment. There were a series of pictures magnified on TIM's screens.

"John's DNA."

"And?" Jedikiah prompted her.

"I . t . s . . h . u . m . a . n," she spoke hesitantly without her customary assurance.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself."

"Well, that's what I wanted to show you." She used a cursor to circle various nubs on each strand. "These aren't human, but I've never checked the DNA of a former TP person. Maybe it's normal?" she questioned, frowning.

"It's not." Jedikiah peered closely. "TIM. ALICE. Compare this to the file I asked you to access. Is it what I think it is?"

"I concur. This is residual Homo Superior DNA." TIM replied quickly, before ALICE had a chance to respond.

"Verified, Luv. I know you wouldn't be confident until I confirmed it for you." ALICE would not be outdone.

"Really, Doctor Price you can have full confi— "

"Stop it. Both of you." But he really wasn't bothered by their squabbling. He was grinning from ear to ear, clenching a fist triumphantly.

Irene looked mystified for all of one moment before she exclaimed, "But that means th —"

Jedikiah cut her off. "I think so, but don't say anything yet."

"This can't be normal. No one has ever —"

"_Irene! Get back here. Something's wrong."_ Charlotte's mental voice was panic stricken.

Irene's eyes behind her glasses got huge. "Something's wrong with John." She ran from the room. Jedikiah followed at a more leisurely place.

John's teeth were chattering, and he was shaking with cold.

"He was in a deep sleep and then just woke. Like this," Charlotte said.

Jedikiah didn't hesitate. "Record the time and get Marla in here. I want a blood sample drawn."

Irene, pushing her glasses up her nose, looked excited, but rushed off to do as Jedikiah asked without questioning him.

"Charlotte, be a sweetheart and round up all the blankets you can find." Jedikiah looked down at John with satisfaction.

Irene came back practically dragging Marla. John was alarmed when he saw the needle, but Jedikiah coaxed him through it. When the sample was drawn he raised an eyebrow at Irene. She nodded without speaking and left with the precious sample. Marla looked between them, feeling as if she was being excluded from something important, but didn't ask any questions.

"If I'm right, I'll want you back in four hours for another sample," Jedikiah blandly requested.

She shot him a speaking look and left.

Charlotte rushed in with a pile of blankets so big she could barely see where she was going.

Jedikiah whistled. "Didn't know you had that many spare blankets down here."

"We don't. I took them."

Jedikiah raised an eyebrow. "Nobody objected?"

"If they did I gave them a headache." She was totally smug.

Jedikiah smiled and then sobered up. "This is not going to be pretty. You should probably go somewhere else."

She obstinately shook her head. "I wasn't nice to be around when I came here. Everyone gave up on me but John. I will protect him with my life."

Jedikiah started to tell her not to be so dramatic, but then he took a second look at her determined little face. _The kid's not kidding._

The two of them covered John with additional blankets, but he continued to shiver. "What's happening? Why am I so cold?"

His body shook so hard it was impossible for him to sleep. Jedikiah slipped in under the covers, sitting against the wall. He rolled John over, pulling him up to rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him, one hand rubbing his back with small circles, the other resting on his neck. He murmured, "Hang in there, kid. You can do this."

John's bed was a double, his only perk for being the former leader. Charlotte climbed up on the other side and wrapped her body over his. His tremors were so bad at times that he shook her and the bed frame.

Two hours later Irene popped her head in the door. Her eyes gleamed and her excitement was palpable. "There's a change. Not a big one, but a change."

Jedikiah nodded. Charlotte looked up at him and then Irene. He reached a hand out to flick her cheek. "It's not bad."

John shifted and groaned as his joints complained. They couldn't seem to get him truly comfortable, but gradually their body warmth made it at least bearable and the intense shivering abated. He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Jedikiah, clinging to him while Charlotte placed her warm face against his cold neck.

"Thanks, Charlie," he whispered.

Three hours into the cold spell he was only mildly uncomfortable. He was able to drift off to sleep. Jedikiah, needing to walk out a kin, carefully disentangled himself from John's arms and the blankets. John protested sleepily at the loss of the body heat, but soon settled down.

Jedikiah walked around swinging his arms and lightly stamping his feet. He looked at his watch and frowned. He quietly walked over and gently shook the sleeping girl.

She rubbed her eyes as he spoke. "Time to go, honey."

She looked apprehensive. "Is it gonna get worse?"

He nodded, grim faced. "I think it's gonna get real bad."

Her face crumbled, but he chucked her under the chin. "Hey, John would want you to be brave."

She straightened her back, nodding. "I will."

"Get going then." He gave her a gentle push to get her moving. She resisted for a moment, leaning over to kiss the top of John's head and then left.

As the four hour mark neared John started to shift, clearly uncomfortable. Marla came in at exactly four hours. She eyed the restless tossing and turning and confronted Jedikiah. "What is really going on? From what the others are saying this isn't normal."

Jedikiah sighed deeply. "Please just draw the blood and get it to Irene. I'll need you again in four hours."

Marla looked like she wanted to argue, but gave in and sat next to John. He woke while she had the needle poised over his arm. Disoriented, not remembering where he was, he began to fight. Jedikiah rushed over, calling out, "Need help in here."

Stephen and Cara bolted through the door. It took their combined strength to hold down the panic stricken John. "No. No. No." He shouted his protests.

It was pandemonium for a while, but Marla got her blood sample. John, tossing his head from side to side, didn't seem to snap out of it. Marla put a hand to his forehead, followed by her lips. "He has a fever." She looked at the pile of blankets he had kicked off. "I thought he was cold."

Jedikiah didn't answer her question. "Get me all the ice you can find. We're gonna need a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

They left, Marla to deliver the blood to Irene, Stephen to find ice. Carla sat next to John, reaching for his hand. When he opened his eyes at her touch, she smiled. "Hey, love you."

His eyes filled. "Love you too."

She lifted his bruised hand to her lips to kiss it, but his face twisted, and he couldn't suppress a groan. His knees curled up as if trying to get into a fetal position.

"What's happening to him?" Cara twisted around to look at Jedikiah.

He frowned, shaking his head. "I don't know what to expect, but looks like he's gonna have a rough time."

"This isn't what happens." Cara insisted. "There's the initial pain, but then they're just human. Why is he still going through this?" she demanded.

Jedikiah shrugged, making a face, and opening his hands wide. "Like I told you. Don't know. We'll have to see."

She stood up, her attitude threatening him. "What are you not telling me?"

Stephen came in with the ice and heard the tail end of the conversation. He quickly intervened. "Cara, stop it."

She shot both of them a look that could kill and stormed out.

"What's going on?" Stephen asked.

"Just put the ice around his head," Jedikiah directed.

John started to convulse. "Get me something to tie him down with."

Between the two of them they restrained him to the bed, but then the screams started. Scream after scream after throat ripping scream. No one in the main room even pretended they could ignore the agonized sounds. Most people hunkered down; covering their ears, praying it would stop.

Stephen, knowing there was nothing he could do, thought he would go crazy if he had to hear anymore. He wandered out to the farthest point he could, only to run into Cara sitting on the edge of a cold, metal step. He turned as if to go back and then turned again, resolved to face her. He plunked down on the step next to her.

Stephen shied away from mental contact not sure he would be able to bear it. "I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you. I just . . . I just feel so guilty."

Cara was staring straight ahead hands clasped so tightly in her lap that there were white marks on them. She turned her head to face him. "Guilty?" She shook her head. "You have no idea what guilty is. I knew something was wrong with him. Knew he was punishing himself. I should have stopped him." She bowed her head. "If I hadn't lost my temper with Kurt and gave him the shot we would have an antidote. I know Irene could have done it." She chewed her lip. "And then what I did to him with you."

Stephen nodded. "I know. You have no idea how I feel now about that. I remember every word I threw at him, criticizing him. He was the one who came through." He shook his head, a tiny smile on his face. "Remember when you asked me if I had a guy crush on him?"

That made her smile too.

"I do. He's my hero." Stephen's words were simply said, but she knew they were from his heart. He reached a hand out to her and she put hers in it. They sat quietly, their thoughts with John.

Jedikiah never left John's side, encouraging him, one hand rubbing John's shoulder. Around two hours into the episode, it got so bad he was arching off the bed, held down only by the straps. A few small objects shook and Jedikiah felt something like a weak electric shock from where his hand was in contact with John's skin. He blinked rapidly, not completely sure he had seen the movement or felt the tingle or was just imagining it because he wanted it so bad.

Irene walked in. "This is horrible."

"I know. How's the blood work?" Jedikiah looked exhausted.

She smiled and handed him a sheet. "Pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself."

Jedikiah looked like he wanted to cry. "The next one will tell the true tale."

John reached out his hand as far as the straps would allow. "Jed. Please. End this."

Irene looked away, eyes brimming.

Jedikiah cupped his chin. "You can do this, John. It will be okay. You just gotta get through this."

John shook his head, a scream tearing from his throat. "I can't. Please. Just kill me." John was begging.

"You've never failed me, John. You've always done what I asked. Do this for me," Jedikiah implored.

"You'll stay with me?" John gasped.

Jedikiah put his hand out. "Hang on to me. I've never left you, John. I let you get away, but I never left you. I'll be here."

John grabbed his hand like it was a lifeline. He squeezed as he screamed and again Jedikiah swore he felt a tiny electric shock. Nothing huge —just enough to stir the hair on his arm.

The pattern appeared to hold. Three hours into the cycle, the pain began to subside, and John fell into a fitful sleep. Jedikiah released the restraints.

At four hours Marla came in to draw John's blood. She noticed Jedikiah's hand was puffy and swollen. He caught her looking at it and shrugged. "John held on."

She shook her head. "I heard those screams. He could have broken your hand."

Jedikiah met her gaze. "If you heard those screams than you know I have nothing to complain about."

She bowed her head, acknowledging the truth of what he said. "I'll get you some ice."

John soon started another cold attack. As Jedikiah covered him up Charlotte returned, chin up, her look daring him to ban her from the room.

Jedikiah just smiled. "Ready to be a human heating pad?"

She smiled and ran to John. He was awake and shivering, but reached a hand out to ruffle her hair. "How's my girl?"

"Okay." Suddenly her lips trembled and before she knew it she was crying.

"Hey. Hey. What's the matter?" He opened his arms and she crept into them.

She shook her head, just hanging on to him. He allowed her to cry it out. Soon however, she noticed he was shaking. That put an end to the tears as she remembered her responsibilities. She carefully bundled him up in blankets. She turned imperiously to Jedikiah, pointing at the bed.

He suppressed a grin. "I'm coming." Jedikiah pushed John over making room for himself. John was quick to snuggle up to him and welcomed Charlotte's weight on his back. He handled this bout of chills better than the first time, but he still relied heavily on Jedikiah's and Charlotte's support.


	5. Chapter 5

"He doesn't look so good."

Jedikiah looked up from his laptop to see his brother standing in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"Nope, he doesn't. He's having a hard time." Jedikiah snorted. "That's an understatement. Let me clarify that. This is nothing less than torture."

Roger looked around the messy room; coffee cups everywhere along with dishes with dried out food lumps still clinging to them, and then back to his brother. "You're not looking so great yourself. You eating? Sleeping?"

"I sleep when he sleeps. And yeah, I eat some, but it's the coffee that keeps me going."

"Is he eating?" Roger asked.

"Nope. We get water down him, but that's it." Jedikiah abandoned his keyboard to steeple his hands, resting his chin on them. "He can't stomach the thought of food, and I don't blame him."

"Do you need me to spell you?" Roger offered.

"No. He wants me here."

Roger left his post in the doorway, meandering into the room, grabbing a chair on the way. He turned so the back faced his brother and the bed and straddled it. "I remember the first time I met him. Hiding out in that room. So lost. So miserable. So broken up over that old man. And I deliberately set out to make him trust me. To be his friend." He frowned. "I liked the kid from the first time I met him. That's what made it so hard, using him the way we did."

Roger hung his head. "Why is he the one that's always paying?" he softly asked. "It's not fair. Just like that girl said. We asked too much from this kid." Roger let a few moments of silence lapse before he continued. "I felt bad leaving Stephen and Luka, but I knew they had Marla. She was strong. She could take care of them . . . always be there for them. We left John on his own. Overcome with guilt." He shook his head in disbelief. "Looking back on what we did . . . "

Jedikiah pressed his lips together briefly before replying. "I chose him because I knew he could handle it. He's tough. He's a fighter. He got hurt, yeah. Hurt bad, but he survived. And he was the right one. He's proven it over and over again. He was there when he was needed. Stopped you from being caught." Jedikiah pounded the table with a fist. "He'll get through this."

"Provided it doesn't kill him." Roger sighed. "I hear those screams. Him pleading for you to kill him."

Jedikiah nodded. "If he doesn't make it, it'll be one more thing for me to live with."

Roger shook his head. "You don't have to shoulder the blame alone, Jed. I was in on it."

His brother shrugged and went back to his laptop.

Roger returned to a silent contemplation of John. He was lying on his stomach, face turned towards him. One hand clenched the pillow, the other the blanket. He stirred fretfully, whimpering softly.

"What kind of life is he gonna have even if he does make it?" Roger wondered out loud. "He won't fit into either world. I know him. He won't allow himself to be a burden to Cara." He shook his head regretfully.

"Don't count him out yet," Jedikiah said without looking up. "He's not done as a TP."

"You heard him. He took three shots. You developed that godforsaken serum. You know how effective it is!"

"That I did." Jedikiah confirmed. "But John is special. I knew that when I suggested him for the Annex project. I studied his DNA. He's different. Stronger."

At Roger's raised eyebrows, he explained, "Oh, he's not a synergist. Other than teleportation his powers are pretty standard. But his strands are resistant to breakage. Plus, they regenerate."

"I'm not a molecular biologist, but I know that's impossible," Roger argued.

Jedikiah smirked. "Not with John. The other thing is, I was there at the neural stripping. I controlled the injection." He sighed. "I took a chance. I added a booster along with the drug. Something designed to speed up and enhance the natural regeneration process." He ran his fingers through his hair. "God help me I took such a chance. To this day I still have nightmares that I killed him. But it was a precaution against something like this. I hold on to that thought when I wake up at night haunted by what I've done. I protected him every possible way I could."

"Look at this." Jedikiah turned the laptop so it was visible to his brother when he pushed his chair over. Jedikiah split the screen into multiple panels. The difference in the patterns was readily apparent.

"Four hour intervals." Jedikiah pointed. "Almost nothing here. Here it's doubling." Jedikiah was enthusiastic. "The progression is exponential. There's a definite pattern to the reversal. The superior chromosomes grow and then destroy and replace the sapien chromosomes."

Roger noticed something. "But the new isn't exactly the same as the original pattern."

Jedikiah smiled, deeply satisfied. "Nope. I think it's better. Stronger. He is going to be more talented when he comes out of this."

Roger slapped him on the back. "You always were the brains of the family."

Jedikiah joked. "And don't you forget it."

Their smiles faded as John groaned in his sleep.

Roger watched Jedikiah watching John. Keeping his voice low he said, "I love him too."

"You shouldn't go reading my mind. Not polite." Jedikiah's protest was so perfunctory Roger knew he wasn't really upset.

"Stephen is wild over this. Feels—.and rightly so—that John is paying for our stupidity— especially his stupidity in trusting Hilary." Roger leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Stephen has some growing up to do. Watching John has been a good role model for him. He'll be better for this." Jedikiah was thoughtful.

John mumbled, tossing and turning. "No! No more. Please. Please stop."

Jedikiah jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed. He put one hand on John's neck and gently rubbed his back with the other. "It's okay, son. I'm here."

As John responded to his brother's voice and touch Roger stood, looking down at his brother. "We both have sons we can be proud of."

Jedikiah looked up, ready to make an excuse—to say he regularly called all the young kids son . . . it was just a habit—but the denial died on his lips. "Who am I trying to kid? He's definitely the son of my heart."

He shrugged and turned his attention back to John.

Roger patted his brother on the shoulder and left. John was in good hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Irene came running from TIM's room to share the latest results with Jedikiah. She knocked on the door. "It's me." She received permission to enter. John's room had been off limits for sixteen hours now with the ban enforced by Roger. She and Charlotte were the only exceptions.

She walked in head down, still fascinated by the data. "You have got to see the latest results! Awesome! Just absolutely completely awesome!"

She looked up when no one answered.

John was sleeping peacefully even though this was the fever cycle. But that wasn't what made her mouth drop open. Every object in the room that wasn't tied down was floating including the chairs Jedikiah and Charlotte sat on. Even John's body was a couple of inches above the bed.

Charlotte was grinning from ear to ear.

Irene clasped the paper to her chest. "Unbelievable."

Jedikiah calmly announced, "I believe we're tracking a new breakout."

Irene actually jumped up and down with joy. "Can we tell the others?"

"He'll be waking soon. Let's let him spread the word." Jedikiah laughed. "Okay, kids —I got twenty bucks says the first one he contacts is Cara."

"Shame on you! Trying to fleece kids with a sucker bet!" But Charlotte was laughing too.

~ FIN ~

John and the Tomorrow People will forever live on in my mind


End file.
